


Called It

by LaLopez1981



Series: Tony & Loki: Friends & Lovers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And somehow Stucky snuck itself in there..., Best Friends, Can there BE anymore tags, DashingFrost (past), Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, FrostIron - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki x Thanos, M/M, Male Friendship, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Thunderfrost (past), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Love, WinterFrost (past), first time same sex sex, sequel to What Are Friends For?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's night is ruined by his roommate and he gets another surprise when his best friend shows up on his door, unexpectedly. Tony soon learns the real reason Loki is there and steps up as best friend, once again. And things take a turn he wasn't expecting. || Continued from What Are Friends For?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello, lovelies! So, awhile ago I wrote my first fluffy FrostIron one shot for generationloki on tumblr (What Are Friends For?) and not long after she asked for a sequel. I had started it but when my laptop got wiped I lost 8 months worth of writing, including what I'd started on this. Requirements were more comfort with smut. So...I hope that's what I've given you. Comments, reviews, anything at all, always welcome! Enjoy.
> 
> xoxo, La :)
> 
> ((Also, it's not necessary to read the previous one. All you really need to know is Tony and Loki have been best friends since high school; Loki went through a rough patch after his mother died in their junior year; and now they're in college.))

"Are you sure your roommate won't mind if I come in?"

Tony grinned back at the blonde he'd just taken out as they reached the door to his dorm. "Who? Rogers? Nah. I don't even think he's here. The guy lives in the library, for fuck's sake. Come on."

"Tony…"

He gave a swipe of his keycard and tugged his date into the two-bedroom dorm, closing the door behind her, and smirking. "Listen to you. I haven't even done anything yet and you're already calling my name."

She blushed and moved into what constituted a living room—an old futon, a single floor lamp, a mini-refrigerator with a twelve-inch television atop it, and a five-level shelf full of food and snacks—and her jaw dropped. "Wow. I heard you had a better room than everyone else, but this is practically an apartment."

"Oh, please, it's tiny as hell," Tony commented as he came up behind her, grateful she was wearing flat shoes and didn't tower over him. Spinning her around, he slipped his arms around her, hands settling just above the curve of her ass. "My bedroom at home is bigger than this piece of shit."

The blonde giggled and let Tony kiss her and guide her to the sofa. "Must be nice being the son of a millionaire."

"Billionaire," he corrected with a smirk, dropping down to the futon with her, and started to nibble at her cherry-flavored lips. "It does have it perks," he added before dropping his mouth down to her throat. She giggled again, and like Tony hoped she would, covered his hand and guided it down to her thigh. Sucking a mark onto her skin, his hand slid up under her skirt. She started to breathe heavier, her legs widening as he started to rub her through her thin panties.

At a movement in the hallway, she shrieked into his ear—and not in the good way.

"Ah, fuck!" He yelled as he jerked back.

"Oh, god!" Steve yelled, clamping a hand over his already squeezed shut eyes. "Tony!"

Tony rubbed the heel of his hand over his ear, scowling at his roommate, standing awkwardly in the hallway, covering his eyes. "Jesus, Steve! Don't you know how to make noise like a normal human being?"

"Don't  _you_ know how to keep your…'business' private like a  _decent_ human being?" Steve countered, keeping a hand shielding his eyes as he crossed the room to grab a bottle of Gatorade from the mini-fridge.

Tony glared at his dorm mate, following him with dark eyes as he moved toward the door. His date was hiding her face in his shoulder, and he hoped Steve hadn't just killed the mood. "It's my dorm, too, Rogers. I can do whatever I want in here. I thought you weren't home anyway."

"Well, I'm leaving now," the blond man grumbled. " _I_  actually go to my classes."

"Whatever. I go to the important ones!"

"Yeah, sure. Clean up whatever mess you make, would you?" Steve shot back over his shoulder, earning another glare. "I'm not your maid." He paused halfway out the door, shooting a sly grin Tony's way. "Oh, by the way, you might want to check your messages. Your girlfriend called."

Tony was pouting petulantly at the blond man, but his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, at his departing words. His date gasped and shoved him and he chuckled weakly as he faced her.

"What girlfriend?"

"What? No! He's just being a dick. I mean, she  _was_ my girlfriend. Now she's a girl and she's my friend—that's it! She's still in high school! We're not together, I swear!"

"You're a filthy liar, Tony Stark. Everybody knows how honest Steve Rogers is," she shouted as she shot to her feet.

"Oh, for fuck—Rogers isn't made out of sunshine and rainbows, you know."

"Whatever. I can't believe I was gonna let you go all the way." She stepped on his foot as she passed by him and stormed to the door. Tony shouted out as pain bloomed around his toes, one arm flying out toward the blonde.

"No, wait! I don't have a—" The door slammed before Tony could stop her and he dropped his head on a small groan. "—girlfriend. God damn you, Steve Rogers!" Rising from the sofa, the teen genius adjusted his jeans over the semi-erection he was sporting. Face dark as a thundercloud, he kicked at the coffee table, with his good foot, intent on taking himself a cold shower.

The soft knock at his door stopped him, a smug smile creeping up his lips, as he headed to answer it.

"I knew you couldn't stay away—oh." Tony deflated immediately seeing the familiar face on the other side of the door. That wasn't his date. "Hey."

Loki grinned from his position, casually leaning against the doorjamb, his eyes and half of his face hidden behind a dark pair of sunglasses and a black hoodie attached to his leather jacket. "Sorry. Expecting someone else, were you?"

"No. Maybe," he muttered then jerked a shoulder. "I dunno."

Loki's lips remained in that annoying crooked grin. "Should I come back after?"

Tony nearly pouted. "After what?" Loki dropped his chin, jerked it toward Tony's obvious arousal. His eyes followed, covering it with one hand as he shoved Loki with the other. "Shut up, smart ass. What are you doing here anyway?"

Loki stiffened at the shove and straightened, uncrossing his long arms, his smirk vanished. Lips pressing together, he lowered his head, causing his hair to fall over his face. "My class was cut short tonight. And I…I didn't really have anywhere else to go."

"What, your boyfriend busy?" Tony regretted the words the moment he said them. Loki breathed out a long, quiet breath, that had the genius lowering his eyes.

"We haven't been going out that long, Stark. It has barely been two months. And he hasn't officially asked to be my boyfriend."

"He sure acts like he is," Tony mumbled, recalling the few times he'd met the tall, muscular guy. For not being Loki's boyfriend, he was very possessive of his best friend, and Tony wasn't very fond of the way he spoke to Loki in front of him.

Loki huffed softly. "May I come in? Or should I simply leave, since I appear to be bothering you?"

"You're not bothering me, Loki," Tony answered with a roll of his eyes. He actually kind of was, but Tony hadn't seen him in awhile and didn't want to admit he'd missed the hell out of him. "Move your ass." He kicked the door open wider and stepped back, heading back into the living room.

Tony was surprised to see Loki, if he was honest. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other in over a week; since Tony had piped up about his dislike of Loki's current beau. Loki hadn't specifically asked him what he thought about the guy, but Tony had gone off on a rant, his pent-up irritation finally finding its outlet. He had gone on for a good ten minutes, and when he reached the end, he expected Loki to shoot back with his own tirade about the girls Tony had hooked up with in the three and a half months they had been in college—making up for lost time, Tony had joked at one point. Instead, his oldest and best friend in the world simply got to his feet and walked out the door, without saying a word.

In those near four months, while Tony screwed his way through the female population on campus, Loki had had three semi-serious relationships. With three guys Tony had not been a fan of. The one who came closest to being okay, and lasted the longest, was Bucky. Tony could at least talk cars with him, but the guy had had a surly attitude, matched only by Loki's. Tony never knew why they broke up, but Loki dumped Bucky after two months.

Then there was Fandral, a blond so slick it made even the perpetual playboy Tony Stark sick. He didn't make it more than two weeks, but Tony had to suffer being in his presence on Halloween.

And, more recently, there was Thanos. Tony wasn't sure what Loki saw in the guy. He was a jock, overly muscled, and talked down to Loki so badly, it made Tony grate his teeth. And he didn't appear to be a big fan of Tony, or his close relationship with Loki. Since the two had started seeing each other, Tony saw less and less of Loki.

It was because of Tony Loki had even come to this college. After he and Loki had had that heart-to-heart in his darkened living room one night, Loki had turned a corner. He started going to class more often, got a job at Victoria's Secret in the local mall—more to avoid being at home with his father than anything—and he significantly cut his pot intake. Loki had never expressed any interest in college, speaking more of just getting away from home and Laufey, so Tony was afraid his time spent slacking off would've affected Loki's chances off getting into a good college. But, as usual, his best friend somehow had a trick up his sleeve, and decided he was going to the same school Tony would. Tony, for his part, was glad he would have a friend on campus, even if those first few weeks were rough on him, since Loki had hooked up with Bucky pretty quick.

Because he needed something to take his mind off of losing a potential bedmate for the night, Tony crossed the dorm, aiming to grab a drink from the mini fridge. "You want a drink?" He paused halfway to bending down, seeing that Loki was still hovering in the doorway. "What are you, a vampire waiting for an invitation? Get in here." Tony dropped to a knee and pulled open the door to the mini fridge, welcoming the blast of cool air, despite its meager strength. "Want a Coke? Beer? Water?"

"A Coke is fine," Loki all but mumbled.

Tony nabbed a can of Budweiser for himself and a Coke for Loki. Without thinking it through, he muttered back a short, "Here," and blindly tossed the aluminum can toward Loki—not noticing that Loki wasn't looking at him. By the time Loki realized the soda was hurtling in the air toward him, it was too late. The can hit the edge of the table and shot a spray of cola directly in his face.

"Shit!" In a panic, Tony searched through the items on the rack next to the refrigerator for the roll of paper towels, then rushed to Loki, who was standing there dripping, looking like an angry cat. "I'm so sorry, Loki. I thought you were—here."

He ripped off a towel and shoved it in Loki's hands then bent to soak up the soda on the floor and picked up the ruined can, tossed it in the trash. He'd probably get a lengthy lecture from Rogers later about recycling.

"If you want I can throw your shirt in the wash. It shouldn't take long," he offered, gathering the soaked towels in his hand as he stood again. "I'll even pay for it. Your jacket we can wipe down with a hand towel."

Loki still didn't move for a moment. "My jacket. Fine," he muttered irritably, wincing at the stickiness of his hair that had been caught in the line of fire to his skin, as he started to remove his jacket. Tony took the jacket and hung it over a chair, waiting for Loki's shirt. The raven-haired man hesitated a moment. At Tony's urging, flicking his fingers at him, he sighed shortly and yanked the thin dark green tee over his head.

Tony stilled, his eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping as he stared at the yellowing bruises coloring Loki's torso. "…Loki."

"It's not what you think," he rushed to say, lifting his hands to the genius.

Flaring brown eyes flicked up to Loki's face. "Not what I think? I  _think_  you got your ass beat!"

"Stark."

"No." Tony belatedly registered that Loki was still wearing his sunglasses, so he stepped forward and ripped them off his face, tossing them to the table angrily when he saw that Loki had a fresh cut above his eyebrow, a cut at his hairline he hadn't noticed before, and a fading bruise on his cheek that had been hidden well by the accessory. "Am I imagining  _this_  too?" He shoved a hand at Loki, face pinched into an unhappy frown.

"I can explain," Loki started, his voice soft.

"Does…whatever his name is know? Or did he do it?"

Loki stared at him, speechless, his green eyes slowly starting to water. "Stark, please…" he whispered.

"That's my answer." Lips in a tight pout, Tony reached out to wrap his fingers around Loki's wrist, turning to drag him out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, ignoring Loki's protests. "Sit," he ordered, pointing to the toilet.

Trying to hide his tears, Loki lowered the lid and took a seat, while Tony searched through the medicine cabinet. He couldn't find anything to help Loki with in there, so he lowered to a squat to search under the sink. "Stark…"

Barely sparing Loki a glance, Tony found the first-aid kit Steve kept down there, and stood, his mouth in an angry pout. "Not now," he muttered harshly, going about searching for an antiseptic wipe. Finding one, he roughly grabbed Loki's chin, turning up the sharp-boned face, and started to clean the wound at his hairline, staying silent even as the other hissed as the medicine hit his cut and flinched, and the long pale fingers worrying together in his lap.

Tony was focused, concentrated on what he was doing; his jaw clenched because the blood was dry and clotted in the hair of Loki's brow. Loki groaned and squirmed under his treatment, and did his best to glare up at Tony.

"Say it." Tony looked down at Loki, meeting his eyes briefly. "Say it," he demanded more firmly.

"No."

"You want to. I know you do."

"Loki…" Tony sighed his name in frustration, tossing down the dirty wipe, and started searching through the kit for a small band-aid.

"Come now, Stark. You live for these moments when you can rub it in someone's face how right you were. Say it!"

"Fine, I told you so! I told you I didn't like him! I told you he treated you like shit! I told you to stop picking these guys who only end up treating you like Laufey did! Maybe if you fucking listened to me for once, you wouldn't be sitting here bleeding and bruised!"

Loki's lips pressed tightly together as Tony berated him, trying to control his tears. He blinked rapidly to clear them away after his best friend finished. "Do you feel better now?" His voice was tight and controlled.

"Fuck you, Loki," Tony spat. "You think it's easy for me to see you like this? You think I  _like_  that I was right about  _this_?" He scoffed and turned away to hide the heightened emotions making his chest rise faster and dampening his eyes. He fisted his hands on the sink, taking a moment to compose himself before he closed the first aid kit. "Go to my room. Find a shirt. I'm gonna throw yours in the wash." He tossed the kit under the sink again and started to walk out.

"Tony…?" The genius halted halfway out, sighing with his eyes closed, before turning to look at Loki. He cleared his throat because his throat was raw, his voice cracking. "Could you take my pants, as well? I…I got sick after I left his—the legs are splattered with—"

"Give 'em to me." Tony threw his hand out.

"Erm. I'm not wearing any—"

Tony cut Loki off with a wave of his hand, then reached for the towel hanging on the back of the door and handed it to him. "Call me when you're done." He left then, going to his room to grab a detergent packet and an opened roll of quarters, and to calm himself down. He heard Loki call for him, breathed in deep and returned to the bathroom. He knocked once, but said nothing. Then Loki's arm popped out, offering the jeans. Tony took them and walked out of his dorm to the small laundry room at the end of the long hall.

When he returned a few minutes later, he noticed the door to his room was closed, light peeking through the bottom of it and he decide to wipe down Loki's jacket with a clean, damp towel. Since most of the spray landed on Loki's face and shirt, the job didn't take long. Once he had finished, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge for Loki and headed for his room, pushing in without knocking. "Oops!" He spun around, squeezing his eyes shut. "…Sorry."

Loki yanked up the sweatpants he had found in Tony's dresser, fumbling to get them tied around his thin waist.

For the first time in his life, Tony Stark blushed furiously. It wasn't often he saw his best friend naked. In fact, he never had. He didn't see anything too intimate—except he now knew just how much Loki groomed himself. Not that he had ever wondered. And he had never seen that much pale skin. "I-I thought you'd be dressed already."

"No, it's my fault. I needed to wash the soda out of my hair. Took longer than I expected." He ducked his head a little, grinning. "You can turn around now."

Inhaling deeply, Tony did so, but he didn't move away from the door. "Your jacket's clean," he mumbled awkwardly as Loki tugged a shirt over his head, barely looking Tony's way.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Oh."

Loki was running his fingers through his damp hair, lowering to the foot of Tony's unmade bed, giving the science student a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing." His shoulders jerked in a weak shrug. "Just…that's my favorite shirt." He pointed out about the worn Black Sabbath t-shirt as he moved to pick up some of his dirty clothes strewn about the room to dump into the hamper near the closet, after tossing the bottle of water to the bed beside Loki.

"I didn't have a lot of choices," Loki said with a smirk when Tony looked at him. The genius scoffed and pulled the chair from his desk out.

"Okay, so sometimes I forget to do laundry. That's what I go home for." Tony rolled the chair up to Loki and sat, facing him with his hands folded in his lap. He would have grinned, because Loki seemed to find it hard not to blush when he looked Tony in the eye, but he had business to get to. "Tell me the truth."

That flushed face went drastically pale. "What?"

"I'm not stupid, Loki. In fact, I'm kind of the opposite." His lips twitched. "You said you came from a class but you don't have a backpack; you don't even have a notebook. And you left wherever you ran from without your phone. What the hell happened?"

He sighed and pushed at damp raven hair again. "Must we speak of this now?"

"Yes. Was this the first time? I'm guessing it's not, since those bruises on your stomach don't look fresh. How many times has he done this?"

"Stark."

"Does anybody else know? Am I the only one you've been hiding it from? I must be; 'cause if Natasha knew—"

"Enough! You were right, all right! Is that what you want to hear?"

Tony waited a beat, his eyes unwavering on Loki. "I usually am, but it's not polite to point it out all the time." Loki lowered his chin, chuckling once, softly, his lips curving. Tony grinned. "Aha, that got you smiling," he joked, clamping a hand on Loki's knee and giving it a shake.

Loki dropped his own over Tony's. He gave Loki's knee a soft squeeze, then watched, as his friend lifted his hand, studying it, turning it slowly and tracing his fingers over the palm with a healing blister and a few scratches. "You've burned yourself again. And you haven't been taking care in your lab…"

Tony's eyes darted between his hand in Loki's and Loki's face, which was currently contorted in deep thought, and he chuckled softly. "What are you doing, you weirdo?"

"Nothing." He calmly released Tony's hand, crossed his arms over his lap. It went silent for a few long moments, but true to form, Tony decided to ignore the sudden awkwardness that had settled between them. That was happening a lot lately.

"Hey…um, I'm sorry."

Dark green eyes flicked up, black brows drawing together. "F…for—…why? For what?"

Tony shrugged. "For the stuff I yelled at you earlier in the bathroom. And—for two weeks ago. I didn't…shouldn't have said any of that. I'm your friend and even though I didn't like him, and I was right, I should have supported you and Thanos because you liked him, and—"

"Stop." Tony's mouth snapped shut at Loki's clipped tone. "You were right, Stark," he admitted with a sigh. "About my choice of men and Thanos' treatment of me."

For once, Tony stayed quiet. Mostly because he didn't know what to say. Loki was his favorite person to argue with. To hear him agree with him was…new.

"Those things you said; they were in my head all week. It bothered me because…I knew it was true. And I avoided him, too," he muttered with a glance at Tony, grinning sheepishly. Tony's brows drew together as Loki's grin faded and he shook his head. "Then he started calling. Said he missed me. And…" Loki seemed to deflate a little, his eyes lowering as they started to glisten. "I went running back, like the needy pathetic shit I am."

"Loki."

His hands pressed to his face, Loki groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I  _am_. These men—I know not why I choose men like this."

Tony stared at his best friend, giving him a minute to compose himself. But when Loki sniffled behind his hands, he moved to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Loki turned into him, curling a hand into his shirt at his chest, and he stiffened a little at first, but he knew well it helped Loki to have physical contact when he was upset. "Loki, how many times are we going to do this?" he asked after a moment.

"…It is very rare when I hug you, Stark. Do you hate it that much?"

Tony grinned, not paying much attention to the way his hand rubbed soothingly at Loki's back. It was automatic. "You know that's not what I mean." He pushed at Loki's hair, tickling his neck, gathering it in his hand at the back of Loki's head. "Why do you stay with guys like that?"

"…I told you; I know not why," he admitted softly.

"I don't mean to sound like a dick, Lokes, but I think you need to reevaluate the kind of guys you date."

Loki chuckled, sniffled, grew quiet again. "Maybe. I did call you, you know?"

Tony thought back over the week they had gone without contact. "When?"

"Earlier. Once I had gotten away from Thanos. I didn't have my phone and I couldn't remember your number in all the rush, so I called the dorm."

"Son of a bitch!" Tony shouted, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Loki leapt back at his outburst, questioning him. "Fucking Steve. Before he left he said I had a message from my 'girlfriend.' I thought he meant Pepper! Asshole ruined my date."

Tony didn't see the grin that slightly curved Loki's lips.

Remembering Loki's situation, the seriousness of it, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I would've come to get you. You know that. Even if I was on a date." Loki waved a hand, brushing it aside. Tony frowned again, at himself and at Loki. "How many times has he done this, Loki?"

"Too many," he confessed quietly. "A shove here and there. Once, a slap. The bruises on my stomach aren't from an argument. Just rough…ahem, sex. But this was the first time he…he used his fists on my face." He looked up sheepishly at Tony. "This was the  _last_  time."

Disapproval, anger, and sympathy warred with each other in Tony. "Did Bucky or Fandral do this? I'm not above kicking their asses, you know."

Loki's head dipped to the side, his features softening a little. "No. They weren't five-star, I admit, but they were never abusive either."

"You need a better brand of boyfriend."

The younger man smirked. "According to your roommate, I've already got one."

Tony laughed, deeply, tickled. "Yeah, right. Seriously though, I think you need to take a break, Lokes."

"What, from men?"

"Dating, men. You've hardly been single since we've been here. And, I think it's pretty clear you need to find someone completely different from what you're usually attracted to."

Loki frowned, scoffing lightly, his lips curving. "Do you think I actively search for men like this? I do get pursued, you know?"

"Yeah, sure, haha," Tony nearly giggled shyly, unsure why that made him feel a little embarrassed. "Then…maybe you should give a different kind of guy a chance. I remember the guys you went after in high school, Loki. They weren't all like these guys. You could have any guy you want, you know," he said, giving his best friend a nudge with his elbow.

Loki snorted loudly. "No, I can't."

"Sure, you can. Why couldn't you? Unless he doesn't bat for your team?"

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on his hands. "It's not that. Just not much choice out there right now." Tony hummed in agreement, and shifted on the bed to kick off his shoes. "It's a…shame I can't date you," Loki said into the quiet.

"Ha! Yeah, right. You know I don't date, Loki," Tony scoffed, tugging off his socks and wiggling his toes.

"Why?"

Tony glanced at Loki. "Why don't I date?" He shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "Don't people usually date to be in relationships?"

Loki turned his body to face Tony, lifting a leg to rest his chin on his knee. "Well…some people do."

"I don't do relationships."

That pale forehead scrunched in a frown. "And why is that, Stark? I think you would make a wonderful partner. For someone. You're a lot of fun. You have good taste in restaurants and you're a great dancer. And, when you put in the effort, you can be quite charming and even a little—dare I say—romantic."

"I just don't, Loki." Loki didn't buy that, Tony could tell, and he let out a heavy sigh, sitting up again. "You're gonna make me say it?" Loki grinned softly, encouraging him to continue. Tony clucked his tongue softly. "It's…it's because I don't know how to be in one, Loki," he admitted. "I'm…I'm just like my dad. I'm selfish. I get caught up in my science stuff. I can barely take care of myself, let alone someone else. I can't even get along with my roommate and he gets along with  _everyone_!"

"Not me," Loki pointed out in growled mutter. Tony smiled at that, remembering their first day at the college how Steve and Loki just didn't seem to hit it off and the dislike only grew when Loki started dating Bucky, who just happened to be Steve's best friend.

"I don't think about other people," Tony murmured. "I only think about myself. Hey!" He shouted, shoving at Loki's hand, when the other shoved him.

"Cease speaking of yourself like that. It is utterly not true."

"Yes, it is," he argued.

"Stark, look at what you've done for me tonight." Loki pointed at the bandage on his forehead then sighed, lowering his leg to the floor again. "What you've done for me on many nights."

"Well…you're my friend."

Those green eyes danced as Loki laughed, lifting his shoulders. "Is that not just another form of a relationship?"

Tony grinned skeptically, and shook his head. "It's not the same thing."

"How so?"

"Because people in a relationship usually love each other." Tony said the words without thinking and now, suddenly anxious, he dropped his head a little, and picked at a loose thread on the sheets of his bed. "And…it's not like… _we_  feel like  _that_  about each other." He peeked up at Loki, catching him looking away quickly with flushed cheeks. He straightened, lifted a brow. "What?"

Loki's black lashes fluttered as he flicked green eyes Tony's way. "I—nothing."

"That's not a 'nothing' face, Loki." Loki still didn't elaborate; he simply lifted a shoulder, almost shyly, and the look he was giving Tony, the genius could only define as  _kittenish_. "You…you're not saying that  _we_  love each other, though…? Are you?" He laughed, but as Loki's silence continued it was strained, forced, and eventually died completely. Tony blinked. " _Are_ you?"

Loki's lips parted but all he did was groan softly and drop his head in his hand. "Perhaps…," he started, his words muffled from behind his hand. " _You_  don't feel as strongly…"

Tony stared. "Wait. Then… _you_ …do?" Loki peeked out from behind his fingers, but said nothing. "Wha…what are you–but, I didn't…you never said any–I didn't think that I was your…why didn't you say…what does that even–I can't even finish a—what the…"

Brown eyes darting about, hands flapping around, Tony continued to stutter for a few more moments before Loki moved forward and silenced him—with his lips.

And he squeaked. Tony Stark fucking squeaked.

A rush of something like panic filled Tony's chest, and he tried to speak. Though Loki must have misread his intentions, and instead of pulling away, he recaptured Tony's lips, pressing into him harder. It was…different, to say the least. Tony's brain was working, trying to think what to do first. When he laid a hand on Loki's shoulder, pushing gently, the younger man practically leapt back from him, hiding behind his hand again, leaving Tony frozen, the hand that was on his shoulder, hanging suspended in the air.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have–…I've just, I've always wanted to know what that would feel like. And you were kind of…rambling. And. So I thought it was the only way I could–"

"Loki." The paler man went silent and Tony licked over his buzzing lips. It was like a fire had lit up in his brain. Questions, hypotheses, ideas, sparked, ignited, like a gasoline-fueled fire, and before he could stop himself, he reached out, touching his fingers to Loki's chin, and turned his face back around. "Just…shut up for a second and let me see something," he ordered before leaning in, slowly touching his lips to Loki's again.

He kind of liked the feel of them; soft, but still different from a girl's somehow. More curious than ever, he scooted closer, and teased Loki's lips apart with his own. He could hear Loki's breath catch just before he breathed heavily into Tony's mouth. And when Tony hesitantly dipped his tongue into that waiting mouth, Loki inadvertently moaned. Tony's ears twitched at the sound Loki made and he continued to experimentally kiss him, nipping at Loki's lips then sliding his tongue along his.

All in the name of science, right?

Loki gasped at the intrusion of Tony's tongue this time, and when their lips came together again, he moaned once more, loudly, salaciously.  _Whoa_. Tony pulled back then, fingers scratching at his scalp.

"Um." He chuckled breathlessly. "Sor–I didn't–you just seemed to be  _really_  enjoying that."

"I  _was_." He shrugged a shoulder, grinned lopsidedly, when Tony's brows shot up. "I've wanted to know what your kiss would taste like for a very long time."

Near-black eyes bulged a little. "H-how long?"

Loki's eyes dropped to the bed as he mumbled, "High school."

"High school?" Loki's cheeks, already pink from the kissing, blushed a deeper pink and he ducked his head with a breathless laugh. Tony couldn't help but grin. And vainly wonder. "Was it…what you expected?"

Peeking at him through thick black lashes, his eyes a darker green than Tony had ever seen them, Loki smirked up at him. "Infinitely better."

Tony let out a tiny amused—read: flattered—chuckle. Then he brought his eyes back to Loki's, and when they locked, a warm heat filled him—a heat not unlike the kind he usually felt before he felt a girl up. He watched, his heart thudding heavily in his chest as Loki slowly inched closer, eyes dropping to his mouth when that pink tongue slid out across his lips to moisten them…just before he pressed them to Tony's again. This time, Loki took the initiative, kissing Tony a little more aggressively than before. Tony grunted softly at the assault to his mouth. Usually  _he_  was the aggressor, finessing the girl into letting him ease her past her comfort zone.

Boy, had the tables been turned.

The genius tensed as Loki laid a hand against his cheek, and slid close enough that Tony felt his thigh press against his own. Then fingers were carding through his hair, eliciting a tiny shiver as perfectly groomed nails scraped over his ear, and then—oh,  _fuck_ —scratched and massaged at the nape of Tony's neck.

"Wait," he blurted out breathlessly, easing Loki back, turning his head enough to avoid his lips. Loki was panting beside him, and started to retract his hand from Tony's now mussed hair.

"I'm sorry."

He could hear the shame in Loki's voice and wrapped his fingers around his slim wrist before he could fully pull away. "No." His voice was stronger than he expected. "Don't be sorry. I…I wanted…"

Their gazes met again and Tony's eyes dropped to Loki's lips, reddened, swollen, and damp with their mixed saliva. "What did you want, Anthony?"

He chuckled, lips twitching. "That's the first time you've called me that…like, ever…"

Loki's eyes fell almost shyly to Tony's hand still wrapped around his wrist; dusky gold skin against flawless alabaster.

"I got a…" Tony felt the prickle of embarrassment sting his cheeks when Loki looked up at him again. "You're a good kisser."

Those red lips curved. "You're not so bad yourself."

"You…" He swallowed; his throat had gone dry at the thought of speaking his next words. "You got me…excited."

"I did what?"

Tony released Loki's wrist and sat up straighter, curling his hands over the edge of the mattress on either side of his thighs. "Don't act like you don't know what I mean, Loki. You gave me a damn boner."

The air in the already tiny room grew even thicker with the sudden tension between the two males. Tony was so lost in his thoughts he jolted when Loki's chest brushed against his arm. "Is that why you stopped me?" he asked quietly, laying a calming hand on Tony's arm, letting it slide down the length of his limb, slow like dripping honey.

"Yeah… Not that I wasn't…enjoying it…"  _What the fuck are you saying, Stark?_

His eyes darted to down to Loki's hand, traveling—no, dancing. His nimble fingers were now  _dancing_ up the length of his inner thigh. "As was I. Is that a bad thing?"

Maybe Tony relaxed his arm so Loki could get closer. Maybe he leaned back the closer his hand got to his crotch. Maybe he even let his eyes close as he gave in to enjoying the feel of hot breath fanning against his ear as Loki nosed at his hair. But, damn it, Tony Stark did not whimper.

"N-no…it's not…bad…"

"Do you want to continue?" Loki whispered the words against Tony's cheek, asking even as their mouths began to gravitate toward each other. Like magnets.

Tony muttered an assent just before their mouths touched. He lifted a hand between them, fingers grazing beneath Loki's chin, latching on when the pressure of his jeans against his aching cock increased. Loki had tightened his fingers around his length, and  _fuck_  did it feel good.

"Anthony…?"

"Hm?" His name was muffled between his and Loki's lips, his response even more so. He let out a small unhappy noise as Loki peeled his mouth away, but was appeased when he brushed his lips along Tony's jaw.

"May I…undo…your pants?" Loki asked between his heavy breaths and his lips meeting Tony's skin.

Why was Loki talking so much?  _Just shut up and kiss me, dammit._  "Yeah," he answered breathlessly, dropping one hand to the bed for balance, lifting the other to firmly hold Loki's head in place so he could get at that mouth. He was hardly paying attention to what was happening below his waist—which was quite the testament to Loki's talent as a kisser—small moans sounding against Loki's lips, heavy breaths exchanged between them as their tongues dueled, as a palm rubbed over him through a thin layer of cotton.

It was when that hand slipped inside, under the band of his boxers, and cool fingers wrapped around his length, that Tony realized how fast this, whatever it was, was moving. He moved his mouth away from Loki's, glancing down to watch his pale hand work him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. He was on the verge of stopping him but then the tongue that was seconds ago probing his mouth, was slicking up the shell of his ear, curling around the lobe, that hot breath sending chills down his spine, and he forgot what he was going to say.

He moaned again instead, those fingers working magic both in his hair and in his pants, and numbly, when they came together again, he let Loki's mouth use his as he pleased. Loki moved on to Tony's neck, and the genius' head drooped back, lolling lazily on his shoulder. He shifted his position as the bed dipped and bounced under him, wondering how any of this was real. Or how any of it could get any better.

And then it did.

Something velvety and wet brushed the uppermost part of his inner thigh, prompting him to open his eyes. Snapping his head up, Tony looked down, only to find Loki had moved to his knees before him, and had the glistening tip of his cock positioned at his equally glistening lips.

"Loki," he breathed. Was it a question? A statement? Tony's mind had been zapped of logic and reasoning, concentrating only on pleasure and how fucking hard he was at the moment.

Black eyes, with the faintest line of green surrounding them, flicked up to meet his, and those swollen pink lips parted and wrapped around Tony's cock. His hand went directly to Loki's shoulder, intending to push him back, likely, but instead curled into his own shirt. His thighs tightening, resisting the urge to push further into the inviting wet heat of Loki's mouth.

"Oh, my god…" Breath caught in his throat, Tony watched, uncharacteristically speechless, as Loki's mouth repeatedly descended on his length. At a particularly skillful swipe of Loki's tongue, Tony cried out, nearly curling into himself at the pleasure that sparked through his nerves. "Stop," he pushed at Loki's shoulder now. "Wait."

Loki popped off Tony's cock, letting it stand proud and saliva-slicked between them as he fell back on his haunches, panting like he was running a marathon. "Was I not doing it well?"

Tony scoffed, pushing a hand up over his face, wiping away some of the sweat beading across his brow. "No…you were…" He winced realizing he was about to tell his best friend how amazing he was at sucking his cock. "Loki. Why are you doing this?"

Loki shrugged, licked his lips. The move made Tony's cock jump and they both looked at it, then each other. The grin that curved Loki's lips was smug, and the black eyebrow that twitched up only added to the effect. He laid his hands on Tony's thighs and pushed up onto his knees again. "I told you, Anthony. I've wanted this for a very long time."

Tony's throat had gone dry with the panting and the come hither looks from Loki. And as he rose and leaned in, the genius' heart only started to beat faster—in his head, he tried to count the beats per minute, and quickly gave up. The dumbfounded look on his face remained in place even as Loki brushed his lips over his own again. He could smell himself on Loki's breath, taste himself on the brief slip of his tongue.  _Fuck, why was this making him so hot?_

"Loki—"

"Shh." Loki laid a finger over Tony's lips, taking the opportunity to draw his fingers up the line of his jaw, scratching his short nails in the skin of Tony's throat and the patchy layer of stubble that grew down to his Adam's apple. His other hand had at some point slipped between them, stroking Tony slowly. "I don't mind if it's only you that finds release tonight, Anthony," he murmured, a finger gliding along the neckline of Tony's shirt, once-green eyes on his own finger, briefly lifting to meet Tony's before dropping again.

Tony's eyes went wide, staring at Loki in complete shock. How could he not have seen this? He was usually so quick to pick up on another's attraction to him. Of course, he had never thought to look at his best friend in that light. Was he looking now? And if he was, what was he seeing?

He was secure enough to admit that Loki was good-looking, handsome in a darkly attractive kind of way. There had been times Tony could recall, back in high school, when Loki's charm and way with words impressed everyone from the teachers to the girls that tried to get close to him, and even the straight boys he was often overly flirtatious with. It was what bonded the then fourteen year old boys, back in their freshmen year; their mutual innate ability to get themselves in  _and_  out of trouble.

In the span of just a few minutes, Tony recalled their five year friendship–and because of his eidetic memory, in quite vivid detail. There  _had_ been moments; brief, fleeting, perfunctory. Insignificant. To Tony. A look here, a touch there, a mischievous grin to cover it all and a cute laugh to brush it away. Tony never gave any of those moments a second thought. He'd never had a best friend before Loki; he assumed that was just how best friends behaved and Loki was just better at expressing himself.

 _Anthony_.

He never liked when people called him that. It always meant he was in trouble. But the way Loki said it...suddenly it didn't bother him so much. Wait–was he actually considering letting his best friend, possibly his only real one, blow him in his dingy little dorm room?

"Anthony?" Loki took Tony's chin in his hand, gave it a quick shake.

"What?" Snapping back into focus, Tony reached up to pull Loki's hand away.

"I asked if you wanted me to...leave." His voice dropped considerably on the last word, eyes dropping to their still joined hands.

Tony swallowed. He didn't know what he wanted. Aside from wanting to get off, obviously. He didn't want Loki to leave, yet when he wondered what would happen if he stayed his stomach fluttered. In typical Tony Stark fashion, though, he responded the only way he knew how. "You'd leave me like this? Pfft. Rude."

He was still holding Loki's wrist, gave it a light squeeze, and smirked so he'd know he wasn't serious. Loki didn't look as if that put him at ease at all. "Do you want me to leave, Anthony?"

"No," he answered before really thinking. His lips parted to speak again, but he went still when Loki leaned in, forcing Tony to look him in the eye.

"What do you want, Anthony?"

Unable to form an answer, Tony simply lifted a shoulder. "Wha...what do you want, Loki?" His eyes stayed on Loki's as the other moved in slowly, almost hesitantly, and lowered once he felt those lips on his again.

Loki kissed him slowly, languidly. No one had ever kissed Tony like that before. He knew he was a good kisser, but it wasn't often he took his time to kiss a girl like this. As if he wasn't as turned on as he had ever been, the slow kissing was making Tony dizzy with arousal. There was a light pressure to his chest, and he jerked slightly, realizing he was falling back to the bed.

"Relax, Anthony." Loki's voice was soft as he pulled off Tony's lips, urging him to lie back.

"Loki—"

"Shh." Loki hushed him as he pushed up his shirt and started to tug Tony's boxers and jeans further down his legs until he was laying there, bare from the waist down.

And Loki was going to town on him again.

Tony tried to resist making noises or moving in any capacity, but Loki's tongue and lips were like magic. So he keened, he whined, he moaned wantonly; his legs spread wide, freely, hips rolling to meet Loki's mouth. His hands twisted in the already wrinkled sheets of his bed, holding back the urge to curl them in the black head of hair in his lap.

"Fucking hell, Loki!" he cried out suddenly. "No wonder…those bastards you dated… _mmnnhh_ …didn't want to let you go." He gasped more, body writhing as Loki's chuckled vibrated against him.

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment…," he said a moment later.

"Fffff…unh, it is…" Tony panted, trying to catch his breath. As if just realizing his best friend was giving him head, he clapped his hands over face. "You're  _really_  good at that," he muttered behind his palms.

"Do you want more?"

Tony felt the weight slowly settle on top of him, knew exactly what—or rather,  _who_ —it was, but he was afraid to look. Hands slipped under his shirt, roamed, brushing over sensitive nipples. He moved then, twisting away at the sudden stimulation, and looked up to find Loki above him, closer than he expected. "More what?" he questioned.

Loki said nothing, did nothing, but lower his mouth to Tony's. Tony allowed his lips to part, eyes closing over when he felt that tongue slip past them, curl around his own. A deep, guttural moan passed between them, as Loki started to stroke them both in tandem.

"Lok…mmm…"

"Do you…want  _more_?"

"What…?" Tony's eyes popped open, searching the deep, dark green eyes watching him. He sat up, his hands going directly to Loki's hips, who didn't seem inclined to climb off any time soon, and stared.

Loki smirked. "Close your mouth." Tony's teeth snapped together. "More, Anthony. You know exactly what I mean."

"But…" Tony scoffed, incredulous. "You mean you want to have…?" Loki's right eyebrow shot up. "W-with me?" Loki nodded. "But. We-we can't."

"Why can't we?"

"Because…" Tony's lips were pressed together, ready to give a reason, but, oddly, his mind had gone completely blank.

"Nothing will change between us, if that is your concern." He chuckled at the disbelieving look Tony shot him, ran his hands over Tony's chest. "It won't."

"It already has," he muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps."

"Loki, you know I'm not a rebound, right?"

He scoffed sharply, cupping his hands around Tony's jaw. "That's not what this is about." Tony mimicked his earlier move of cocking a brow and Loki laughed, dropping his hands to his sides. "I told you, Anthony; I've wanted you since we were in high school. And I think you might be right."

"I'm always right."

"Shut up."

"I told you I was."

"You did. And you are. I should stop dating these men that…only treat me the way my father did. So…" Loki slipped his hands under Tony's shirt again, drawing them up then down his chest and around to his sides. "You would actually be doing me a favor. Who knows how long I will be on this journey to find myself." He leaned in, teasing Tony's lips with his own. "Send me off with a  _bang_ , my dear Anthony?"

"I—" Whatever Tony had planned to say was lost once Loki's lips pressed against his. He was starting to really like kissing Loki, and found himself reaching up to cup Loki's cheek, tilting his head to get deeper in there…before he caught himself and pulled away. "Wait, wait, wait a minute. Loki, I can't do this."

"Why?" Loki whined, trying in vain to bring Tony's mouth back to his.

"Because! I'm an asshole, but I can't take advantage of you like this."

"You're not taking advantage of me if I'm asking you, Anthony. Don't be concerned about it hurting us. I promise it won't. If anything it will make things less tense—for me, anyway."

"Why? Is it that hard for you to not jump my bones?"

"Sometimes…"

A nervous chuckle escaped him and Tony pushed at his hair. "But…what if…" He bit his lip, feeling his already warmed cheeks burn even hotter. Loki brushed his fingers across that cheek.

"What if what?"

"What if it's…not what you…expected?" He couldn't bring himself to look Loki in the eye, choosing instead to focus on his lips.  _Bad idea_. But then that long-fingered hand slid up along the side of his face, urging him to meet the gaze of the man still in his lap.

"You have already surpassed what I expected. I'm not sure how much better it can get. The only problem I foresee is…that I will want more, but  _you_  won't."

Tony swallowed thickly. "And…what if I did?" He felt as if he'd stopped breathing when Loki went still. It was the first time since Loki had made his move that he didn't seem so confident. Oddly, it gave Tony a little boost knowing he'd been able to rattle Loki a little.

"What if…you want more  _after_ tonight?"

He shrugged a shoulder like it was no big deal, though in reality, his heart was hammering in his chest. When had he decided he wanted to fuck Loki  _again_ , let alone  _tonight_? "Yeah. What if, what if I want that?"

Loki's eyes searched his face; Tony thought maybe he was trying to figure out if the genius was telling the truth. A fingertip touched the underside of his chin, and Tony had to swallow as their gazes locked. "If you want me, Anthony…I am yours."

The silence that stretched between them was almost deafening. Tony swore he could hear his own heart beating in his ears and had to swallow again, then moistened his lips just before Loki captured them. The kiss was firm, his hand at the back of Tony's head, keeping him against his mouth, but it was brief.

"Get comfortable," Loki encouraged as he crawled off of Tony. "You have condoms? And, hopefully, lubrication?" he asked, whipping Tony's Black Sabbath shirt over his head.

Tony stared at Loki's bare torso and numbly pointed a finger at the two-drawer nightstand beside his bed. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside, and scooted back on the bed, stretching out on it, watching Loki the entire time. Loki had taken a couple of packets of condoms out of the drawer, placed them on top of it with a small bottle of lube.

"Hmm. I hope this is enough." He shook the bottle then set it down.

Tony frowned, his eyes going wide for a second. "How much lube do you need?"

Loki smirked at him and tugged at the tie on his sweatpants. "We'll see, won't we?"

Tony's lips twitched, but his eyes traveled down the length of Loki's body as the sweatpants hit the floor. He had always known Loki was tall and skinny, even teased him about it sometimes, just as Loki teased him about being short and unable to grow facial hair in high school. But seeing him like this, fully stripped, Tony realized he had never really paid attention.

Loki was slim, yes; but the muscles of his thighs were toned and firm; his abdominal muscles defined yet not overly so; he was virtually hairless, aside from the patch of dark curls he caught a glimpse of earlier, neatly trimmed and tended to; and when Tony's eyes settled on Loki's manhood, he had to swallow again. He remembered Bucky had once made a joke about how he had walked funny for a few days after spending a night with Loki, but Tony had assumed that's what it was: a joke. Overall, though, aside from the bruises marring the skin of his torso, and lighter marks on his arms and thighs, Tony thought Loki had a pretty banging body.

Something landed on his chest, bringing Tony out of his thoughts, and he picked up the foil packet resting on his pectoral. "Make yourself useful?" Loki asked, laughter lighting up his eyes.

He ripped open the packet with his teeth and reached down to roll the condom onto his length, pushing up to his elbows as Loki straddled his waist. He watched in fascination as his best friend, sitting naked astride him, slathered two of his fingers with the lube. "What are you gonna do?"

"I have to prepare myself. You're not exactly average, Anthony."

He couldn't help the pleased smile that spread his lips, but quickly straightened them. His eyes, still darkened, pupils blown wide, flew between Loki's face and his hand, as he reached around behind himself and started to rub his fingers over his entrance.

"And it's far too soon," Loki breathed heavily, "to ask you to use your mouth. Mnh." He grunted softly, the muscles of his arm working as he inserted a finger.

"My mouth? You mean, you use your mouth to…"

Loki smirked down at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "Not on myself, silly. Usually my partner would do the honors." He moaned softly, head falling back as he began to writhe. "I know you've heard of rimming, Anthony."

"S-sure, I have. I just…none of the girls I ever hooked up with would let me…do that, and I didn't know I knew anyone who had done it. I mean, I didn't at the time. I guess—" Loki pressed a finger, from his free hand, to Tony's lips.

"Shh…"

Tony watched, in something like awe, as Loki finger-fucked himself, finding himself growing aroused by the display. How was he getting turned on by this? Did this mean he was gay? Had he felt like this about Loki the entire time, and simply didn't know it? And despite Loki's claims, Tony was still concerned about what this might do to their relationship. He couldn't afford to lose Loki as a friend.

"Stop…thinking," Loki growled. Tony's eyes flicked up to Loki just as lowered to kiss him roughly, biting and nibbling at his lips. He liked it. "Are you ready?" he asked through heavy breaths.

"Uh-huh. Loki…" His hands slid up Loki's biceps to his shoulders, holding him there. "Are  _you_  sure?"

Flipping his raven hair out of his face, Loki grinned and took Tony's hands by the wrists, placing them on his hips. He bent to kiss him again, deeply, and rolled his hips into Tony's. "I have been waiting too long not to be, Anthony."

Tony was going to ask again, but when his lips parted, only a gasp came out, as Loki's cool fingers wrapped around his cock, guiding it to settle between his cheeks. Loki moved against him, the head brushing over his tight entrance, and he could barely hold back the urge to buck up. Loki shifted, one hand on the bed for balance, the other holding up Tony's wrapped cock so he could slowly lower onto him.

Tony watched with bated breath, tensing when Loki whined in discomfort, his face contorting with it. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. You're just…bigger than I'm used to…" He grunted again, getting a firmer grip on Tony's cock, who was so focused on Loki, it took him a few seconds to understand what he meant. And grinned.

"Oh…" His jaw dropped, his fingers clawed into Loki's hips, as Loki tried lowering onto Tony's shaft again, this time successfully breaching himself. "You okay?" he asked when Loki made a high-pitched whine.

He bit into his bottom lip, nodding several times. "Oh, gods, yes. You feel divine inside me." His eyes opened slowly, landing on Tony, as a lazy smile curved his lips. "How do I feel to  _you_?"

"Fucking  _tight_ ," Tony groaned out through clenched teeth, readjusting his hold on Loki's hips. "Fuck…"

"Mm, I absolutely plan on it. I will go slowly. For now. Could you ease up a little?"

"What?" Tony panted, his whole body tensed, focused on the slick heat enveloping his cock.

"Y-your, your hands." Loki gave Tony's wrists a pat and he relaxed his fingers immediately, but kept his hands in place. Able to move a little more freely now, Loki lifted his hips and easily slid back down Tony's cock. He repeated the motion, moaning a little louder each time he lowered himself.

Tony watched Loki's body move over him, keeping his heavy pants as quiet as he could so he could listen to Loki's wanton sounds. His own body ached to move, to thrust up into Loki, but he was too engrossed in watching the roll of Loki's hips and the way his face would contort in pained pleasure, and his eyes would roll back. The genius was pretty sure this was the hottest thing he had ever done. With anyone.

"Anthony…"

Tony smiled as Loki moaned his name, experimentally gliding his hands up Loki's sides, feeling the muscles stretch and tighten under his palm and the pads of his fingers. He cried out himself when Loki's hands slammed down to his chest, creeping up to his shoulders, holding on, digging in, as he started to move faster, circling his hips, then all at once, bouncing up and down Tony's cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in Tony's ears, along with Loki's noises—growing louder and higher in pitch.

"Loki…" he moaned, his hips instinctively lifting to meet Loki's.

"Yes, just like that…oh, fuck me, Anthony…gods, yes…"

Finding a steady rhythm together now, another moan sounded, and Tony realized it came from him. And then another. He couldn't hold back now. It felt too fucking good. Especially when Loki started to ride him harder, and that familiar pressure started to build at the base of his cock. He tried to speak, stuttering Loki's name, hands roaming, but Loki was already lost.

"Touch me, Anthony. Please."

He reached up, his hand cupping the nape of Loki's neck, and yanked him down, mouths coming together sloppily, tongues clashing, and teeth nipping. At some point, Loki threw his head back, hips grinding into Tony, taking in gulps of air, and reached for Tony's hand.

" _Touch_  me," Loki breathed, laying Tony's calloused hand over his cock, gasping at the mere brush of his fingers.

"I don't know how—"

"Do it like you do for yourself, Anthony." He lowered his head, nudging Tony's chin with his forehead. "Please…I'm, I'm so close."

"Already?" he asked, even as he tried to start stroking Loki, his hand in an awkward position.

Loki laughed, harder than he meant to, and pushed up onto his hands. "Don't…don't make me laugh. Mmnnh…" He started to move faster, pumping himself into Tony's fist while rocking over his cock, every muscle tightening as he got closer and closer to his release. "Squeeze your fingers! Oh, fuck…"

Tony did as he was told, panting hard as Loki took him along for the ride, feeling himself ready to explode. "Loki. Fuck. I'm gonna come."

"Not ye...t—ah! Faster, Anthony!"

Tony groaned, finding the positioning of his hand difficult to heed Loki's wishes. Struggling to keep a grasp through Loki's frenetic rocking, Tony surged up, wrapped an arm around Loki's waist, and flipped their positions.

"Tony…what are you doing?"

"What you asked," he muttered, spreading Loki's thighs wide and taking over thrusting duties. He found the new position much more to his advantage, and by the sounds Loki was making, and the way he was clawing at the sheets, he was enjoying it, as well. Tony's bed creaked ominously, smacking against the wall each time he slammed into Loki.

In the midst of all the sounds filling his small room, Tony was only focused on Loki, watching his eyelashes flutter and the way he touched himself, with the biggest smile on his face. So when he suddenly went still, his thighs nearly crushing Tony's waist, the genius slowed to stop and watched Loki experience the strongest orgasm he had ever witnessed. Streaks of white splattered across Loki's chest, a few even reaching his chin and lips, as he cried out with every spasm of his cock.

The clenching around Tony's own cock had the genius' shoulders hunching as waves of pleasure washed over him, his hips circling against Loki once more. Focused on his own release now, Tony gripped Loki by the hips, holding him steady.

"Anthony…" Loki reached up, his hand roaming over Tony's chest. "I want to taste you."

"What?" he panted. "No, wait. I'm close." Tony whined as Loki pushed him back, forcing him to pull out. Unbalanced, Tony fell forward onto his hands as Loki moved out of the way.

"I've got you, darling," he said rolling Tony to his back and moving between his legs. Before Tony could catch his breath, Loki was yanking off the condom, his mouth descending on the genius' cock, taking him as far into his mouth as he could, swallowing him in one swoop.

"Ah, Loki!" His hand fell to the back of Loki's head, fingers grabbing hold of jet black strands as he pumped into his mouth. He felt nails scratch down then up the inside of his inner thighs and trembled, gasping as the fierce suction of Loki's mouth shoved him over that edge he'd been climbing up to, and with a strained cry, Tony spilled hotly down Loki's throat.

It was several minutes before Tony could relax, his entire being collapsing back onto the bed, his heart racing in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He had never felt so completely emptied. And though he was hot and sticky with sweat, it didn't even bother him when Loki climbed over him and laid his head on Tony's abs.

"God…" he breathed quietly.

"Just Loki, thanks."

"Shut up." He felt Loki's lips curve against him, and swallowed to ease his dry throat. "Loki?" He hummed in question. "How long you been doing that?"

"Doing what?" he mumbled, reaching for the top sheet to toss over his bare ass.

"You know… _that_."

Loki lifted his head and Tony rolled his eyes at the lazy smirk curving his red lips. "Why, Anthony Stark. Are you asking me about my first time?"

The genius reached up to rub at his eye, stifling a yawn. "No, Loki. I was just…wondering. You never told me when it happened."

"You never told  _me_  when you lost your virginity," Loki pointed out, laying his head back down, finding it took much too much energy to keep it up. "Besides, I was never sure how much of that part of my life you wanted to know. You weren't exactly inclined to share with me what went on between you and Pepper."

He yawned loudly and Tony frowned, unsure how to reply. "I didn't have to tell you when I lost it. Everyone knew. Prom night, senior year. Pepper made me wait for _ever_." Loki's nose wrinkled and Tony landed a weak smack to the top of his head. "So?"

Loki let out a long breath, shifting his legs, tangling them with Tony's. "After the championship football game. Junior year."

Tony's lips slowly fell into a wide 'O,' before he caught himself and pressed them together again. He would never forget the day his best friend's mother died, and if he was calculating it right, Loki had lost his virginity only days after her funeral. "With who?" he asked softly.

"Hmm…" Loki hesitated briefly. "The captain of the varsity team," he nearly whispered.

"Odinson?!" Tony near shouted the name, making Loki jolt and roll off of the genius. "Your first time was with Thor 'The Hammer' Odinson?"

"Why are you yelling at me? I know who he was," he pouted, sidling up to the genius, settling into the crook of his arm. Tony didn't seem to notice, nor did he object.

"Wait. Didn't he have a girlfriend?"

"They were broken up at the time," he mumbled. "Very off and on. And when they were off…he often called me."

"I can't believe he was your first."

Loki glanced up at Tony, cocking a black brow. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he answered too quickly. "It's just…it's interesting that you would want me when you had him."

Grinning softly, Loki rose up onto his elbow, running his hand over Tony's chest as he looked down at him. "If this is you feeling threatened, I'm feeling very flattered." Predictably, Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, but the tilting up of his lips gave him away. "You've nothing to worry about, Anthony." He lowered himself slowly, touching a fingertip to Tony's bottom lip, running it back and forth. "He wasn't any bigger than you," he murmured seductively.

"That's not what I was—wait. What, really? Don't laugh. He was a big dude!"

Loki's chuckling quickly died and he nestled against Tony again, tucking himself tightly against the science student. "He was muscular and popular and everyone's golden boy, yes, but…he wasn't you."

Tony fell silent at that, feeling his cheeks warm at the sentiment. It was a weird feeling to be regarded so highly by someone—by someone he had known for so long. Tony didn't have strong relationships in his life. His parents all but abandoned him once he left for college, believing that sending some money his way every month was substantial enough contact. The only reason he went home to visit, aside from getting his laundry done, was to see Jarvis.

There was a tiny part of him that was grateful to Loki for finally sharing these feelings with him. He was still confused, still unsure of what this was going to do to their friendship, and scared because he was so unsure of his own feelings. But for the moment, for tonight, he wanted to bask in the feeling of being important to someone who obviously meant the world to him.

"Hey, Loki…" he murmured his best friend's name, uncharacteristically wanting to share his feelings. Loki didn't move a muscle, didn't make a sound. Tony shifted just enough to look at his face and realized he had already fallen fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, and feeling exhausted enough to sleep himself, Tony reached over to manually shut off the lamp on his bedside table.

* * *

Steve grinned at the missed call notification from Bucky on his phone's screen as he headed out of his late advanced art class. He called his best friend back as he headed across the campus back to his dorm and was greeted with a loud belch. He groaned in disgust. "Hello to you, too."

 _"Hey, buddy,"_  Bucky greeted with a dark chuckle.  _"Were you in class?"_

"Yeah. Did you go to any classes today?"

_"I might've."_

Steve shook his head. "Bucky," he reprimanded lightly, making a face when laughter sounded on the other line.

 _"Will you relax, Steve? You act like you're my mother or something."_  Steve breathed a quiet laugh, slightly embarrassed his concern for Bucky was the butt of yet another joke.  _"I went, all right?"_

"Yeah. Good. Whatever." Nearing his dorm building, Steve shifted the phone to his other ear, so he could pull out his key card from his pocket. He winced because he felt the need to inquire about something else. "One more question."

_"Jesus. What?"_

"Did you finish that math homework that's due tomorrow?"

Bucky groaned, but there was laughter in it, and Steve could hear him inhale deeply on a cigarette.  _"I started it; you happy?"_

Steve smiled and nodded. "Happy enough."

_"Hallelujah. So, uh…how's things with Stark?"_

He scoffed, swiping his card to open the door to his building, pausing to hold it open for a couple of giggling girls. "Annoying as ever. Why? You know, he brought another random girl home tonight? I hope to God she's not still here," he grumbled as he stepped inside, grateful it was quiet.

More laughter.  _"Why do you dislike him so much? Is it 'cause he's a bad roommate or what? He seemed nice enough…"_  His voice dropped off and Steve knew he had cut himself before he said something like, ' _when I was with Loki._ ' He rolled his blue eyes, climbing the steps to the third floor, and lowered his voice when he spoke into his phone.

"Yes, he's a selfish jerk of a roommate. I can't wait for this year to be over and to get away from him. I'm getting a solo suite next year."

 _"Hmm,"_  Bucky hummed noncommittally.  _"Well, you could always get an apartment off campus, like me. So, does Loki still come around…?"_

Steve's feet made a loud stomp as he stopped at the top of the steps on his level, his jaw muscles clenching hard. "James Buchanan Barnes."

 _"Don't fucking full name me,"_  he muttered.

"Then don't ask me about  _him_."

Bucky sighed heavily in Steve's ear.  _"Just a question, pal. Calm down."_  Steve huffed and started down the hall.  _"I really don't get why you disliked him so much. He wasn't a bad guy. A little snarky, a little too fond of public sex. But he was actually kind of sweet."_

"Stop it. You know  _exactly_  why I think he's not a great guy. He used you."

_"He did not use—! Ugh. I'm not having this argument with you again. I gotta go anyway. I'm gonna be late for work."_

"God damn it."

_"What? Now you're pissed at me because I'm going to work?"_

"What? No! I just got to my dorm and…" Steve dropped to a knee in front of his door to read the note sitting atop the meticulously folded pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt; in neatly written block lettering the note read:  _You owe me $4, Tony. Pay me back with money or food. Your choice! - Rhodey_

_"And what?"_

"Nothing," Steve muttered absently, confused by the note. "Stark strikes again." He picked up the clothes and got to his feet again, smiling in greeting as some kids passed him by. His brain flicked back to Bucky's previous words. "Wait. You're tending bar tonight?"

_"Yeah, I figured I'd pick up the extra shift. I could use the money. Speaking of which, I really gotta go now. And Steve?"_

"Yeah," he asked as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, pausing before he stepped in.

_"Take it easy on, Stark, will ya? He doesn't know his best friend is in love with him. And, by the way, that does not make Loki a bad guy."_

Steve scoffed harshly. "Tony knows, Bucky; he thinks  _everyone_  is in love with him."

 _"Not you though, right?"_  Bucky snorted at Steve's responding silence. Steve stuttered briefly, pushing past his moment of being flustered.

"That…I don't…no. And stop worrying about that guy, would you? You ask me, him and Stark are perfect for each other. They think so highly of themselves. You listen to me, Bucky Barnes: you can do a helluva lot better than Loki Laufeyson." He frowned at Bucky's amused chuckling.

_"So you say."_

"So I  _know_." A beat of silence passed and Steve felt his face begin to warm, knowing he made the situation awkward again. At least for himself. He had been gradually, tortuously, harboring a crush on Bucky for weeks now, his feelings only materializing once his oldest friend got together with Loki. He tried to hide it, to will the feelings to pass, but occasionally—like right at this moment—they slipped right past his filters.

_"Steve…buddy…"_

The blond banged his head against the doorjamb. "Just go to work, Buck. I'll be up late working on that homework, so call me or come by when you're done, okay? We'll work on it together. Doesn't matter what time."

_"I'm not getting out of here 'til—"_

"Just say 'okay, Steve,' and hang up." He muttered through clenched teeth, stepping into his dorm and leaning back against the door. He felt so embarrassed and it only got worse when Bucky snickered softly snd sighed. Almost affectionately.

 _"Okay, Steve,"_  Bucky said before the call was ended.

Steve sighed, called himself an idiot, and looked down at the clothes in his hand. "Are these even his?" he mused. Glancing up, he spotted the leather jacket hanging on a chair, and frowned in further confusion. He stepped away from the door, jolting when his phone buzzed.

**hey, Rogers.**

Steve made a face and quickly typed a reply.  _What, Barnes?_

**You know how you said I can do better than Loki?**

He frowned and slowly started for Tony's room.  _You mean the truth?_

**…in your opinion, that might be true. What's also true is**

Jerking to a stop just outside Tony's door, he waited anxiously for Bucky to finish his thought. "Come on, Bucky…" Finally his phone buzzed.

**YOU can do better than ME.**

Steve's stomach just about plummeted to his feet, his thumb trembling as it hovered over the keyboard on his phone, ready to type his response. He knew Bucky was aware of how he felt; at least, he had to have had an inkling by now. But this was the first time his childhood friend had entertained the notion of them ever being more than friends. In his own way.

_I'd like the chance to prove you wrong…_

He chewed on the inside of his cheek waiting for Bucky's reply.

**Maybe you'll get that chance someday, Rogers.**

The breath he was holding came out in a rush. "When?" he asked quietly out loud as he typed the single word.

**when I know you're ready. I've been there with a guy; you haven't. Not seriously. Heading into the bar now. See you later, baby cakes.**

Steve grinned at the name, a joke between the two of them that went back to Steve's first attempt at having a girlfriend in high school.  _Very funny, Barnes._

He contemplated sending his next thought and decided to go for broke.

_I am ready. I've been ready. And HE's not worth your pining. Just so you know. See you later._

Stuffing his phone in his back pocket, Steve pushed into Tony's room, flipping the light switch. And nothing happened. He sighed irritably, unable to see anything in the dark room, and queued up the flashlight app on his phone, shining the light toward the bed quickly. He went completely still, expecting it to be empty, when he saw Tony there, sleeping—with someone else.

Several questions ran through Steve's mind, knowing Tony didn't ever let anyone stay over, recalling the many times he had been wakened in the middle of the night because neither Tony nor the girl he'd conned into bed could find the door quietly. He froze when the bed creaked as the body in Tony's arms shifted. His head tilting slowly to the side, Steve stared, lifting his phone just enough to illuminate the face of Tony's bedmate. His jaw dropped, recognizing it was Loki currently being spooned by Tony. Naked. A swipe of the phone around the room and he saw the telltale sign of scattered clothes.

Smirking smugly, Steve tossed what were apparently Loki's clothes to Tony's desk and started to type up a text to Bucky just as he received a belated response from his friend, pausing in the doorway as he read the text, his blue eyes growing wide for a moment.

**Who said I was pining? You say you're ready. Fine. Steve, you wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?**

Erasing his earlier words, Steve typed back a polite affirmative response. A smug, pleased grin spread across his face as he glanced back at Tony and Loki. "Yeah. Called it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was what you expected, generationloki! And I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
